1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an animal attractant and, more particularly, to an animal attractant that includes a substrate and a deer attracting agent which is preferably associated with a dispenser.
2. Background Art
Hunting animals for both survival and sport has been prevalent in society for centuries. Gun and/or bow hunting for deer is extremely popular in the United States—especially in the Western and Midwestern states. One of the more popular deer hunting tactics is to lure a deer within a reasonable shooting distance with bates and/or attractants.
Common bates and/or attractants include foods that are consumed by deer, as well as various forms of deer urine. While utilization of deer urine has become increasingly popular among deer hunters, storing, dispensing, and/or utilizing this particular attractant remains largely problematic.
For example, deer urine is typically provided in liquid form which must be retained in a bottle or container, which can be problematic with respect to storage and/or spillage during normal field use.
With regard to dispensing/utilizing deer urine, hunters will typically spray the urine near a desired location. However, wind and other climate conditions can render dispensing the deer urine problematic if not futile—especially in gusty conditions where the hunter may get dosed with urine from wind shear. For many hunters, getting dosed with deer urine can substantially diminish the satisfaction of the overall hunting experience—especially for those hunters who are susceptible to headaches from the pungent aroma of urea based liquids.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention, among others, to provide an animal attractant and associated dispenser which overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with storing, dispensing, and/or utilizing, for example, deer urine.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.